RWBY: The Legends of Remnant
by Galvatron27
Summary: The Waverider crashes on Remnant, Damien Darhk team up with Salem to destory the Legands. Team RNJR, Qrow and even Raven find each members of the Legends. Can they work together to defeat their ememies?
1. Coming Soon

**Come soon to Fan Fiction is the first (or one of the first) RWBY/Legends of tomorrow. Also if things don't make sense then Prolongue will explain things.**

 **In the trailer for RWBY it's a alternate time line story starts at the end of episode 1. For the legends of tomorrow it takes place in alternate time line in between end of season and beginning of season three.**

 **The legends are celebrating the return of Leonard Snart and the defeat of legion of doom.**

Mick Rory:"I good have you back partner."

Everyone clanged their cups.

As they clanged their cups the Waverider shakes.

Jax:"Gideon what's going on?"

Gideon (voice):"A massive breach caused by a major disturbance which is pulling us in I'm attempting to reverse course but the pull is too strong."

Martin Stein:"Gideon power to shields"

Gideon (voice):Already on it. 2 minutes until we enter breach."

Ray Palmer:This reminds me of Transformers:Fall of Cybertron. Where the Ark and Nemesis where sucked into the portal."

 **A story we never seen before.**

Mick Rory:"Maybe we shouldn't have destroyed 'the spear of destiny'."

Jax tried to pilot the ship to break free of the breach's pull but the pull is too strong.

Jax:"I did everything I could the pull is too strong, we can't time scatter the breach is interfering with it, we're going to have to brace for impact."

The Waverider gets sucked into the breach.

Meanwhile in a alternate RWBY universe where Weiss never went to Atlas,where Yang decided to go after team RNJR earlier and caught up to them, where Blake didn't just runaway but also went into hiding somewhere in a forest near Mistal city.

In space the Waverider emerged from the breach and the breach closed.

Rip Hunter:"So we survived,Gideon identify which Earth-# we are orbiting."

Mick:How are we suppose to know which universe are when in?"

Gideon (voice):"The time masters installed data on most of the universes but I can't find this Earth in my database but I look though every fictional Earths from TV shows in by database and found one result."

Ray Palmer:"I hope it isn't a universe where we all evil or where good guys and bad guys switched places."

Gideon (voice):"No in the universe that represent the TV show... RWBY."

Sara:So we are in some universe where fictional anime exists... that is impossible."

Jax:"Stein didn't explain the multiverse... you know like the Earth where Super Girl exists, a Earth where Nazi won WWII..."

Martin Stein:"I get your point there is a possibility a universe based off a TV show or a movie could be possible, the multiverse has infinite Earths or in this case Remnant."

Snart:So there could be a universe where events, and people of 'Back to the Future' could exist."

Mick:"Or even where events of 'Jurassic Park' is real or maybe event where Godzilla exists."

Jax:"Gideon can you...

The Waverider shakes and start to crash to Remnant.

Rip Hunter:"Gideon what is going on?"

Gideon (voice):A meteorite hit the engines because shields are down from the breach."

Rip Hunter:"Prepare to abandon ship."

Epic music play as The legends ran to the escape pods and made it the mods as the Waverider entered the atmosphere. The starts to go quick

Rip Hunter:"Ok the first pod go to Mick and Snart."

Mick:"You better get us home after we land on the ground" as Mick and Snart went into the first pod and the pod ejected out after Mick finished his sentence.

Rip Hunter:"Jax and Martin Stein you two are next."

Jax:"I hope you know what you are doing Rip." The pod ejects out after Jax finished his sentence.

Rip Hunter:"Finally 4 pods have only have one seat so Palmer and..."

Ray Palmer:"I'm afraid the suit shrinking device got damaged when we went though the breach."

Rip Hunter:"Very well Ray Palmer you can go in."

Ray Palmer race to the pod and said "Good luck Rip" before the pod ejects.

Sara, Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe walks into their pods.

Amaya Jiwe:"What about you?"

Rip Hunter:"I need to steer the Waverider to an unpopulated area, fare well." Nate saluts before Rip presses the button which ejects the last 3 pods.

Rip runs to th bridge and hold his hands on steering controls.

Rip Hunter:"Ok Gideon chart a course to an unpopulated area. It have been an honor to be your captain Gideon.

Gideon (voice):"Right away sir. It have been an honor as well Rip."

The Waverider continue enter the atmosphere of Remnant.

On Remnant with Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Ren was sleeping when the sound Meteors crashing which they are actually the Waverider, and the Escape Pods woke them up.

Ruby:"Hmm a meteor shower."

Dramatic music plays.

 **Galvatron027 presents RWBY:Legends of the Remnant.**

 **Warning random fighting scenes playing so if it doesn't make sense then you may stop reading here.**

 **RWBY volume 4 opening song plays.**

In Salem's domain we see the RWBY and the legends of tomorrow heros ighting the villains of RWBY and the Legends of Tomorrow.

We Start with Mick and Snart fighting 2 Grimm.

As Mick and Snart battled they used their Guns Burn/Freeze the Grimm to death.

Atom flying is fighting a group rouge Atlesian Knight-200s.

by shooting at t. Cinder Fall fighting Firestorm by fighting fire with Fire (literally) then Firestorm blasted Cinder Fall away. We see Ruby and Reverse-Flash fighting in a speed blitz battle. The White Canary is fighting Adam Taurus in a epic sword fight while at the same thing Blake fighting Vandal Salvage in a epic battle as well.Vixen and Rip Hunter is fighting Emerald and Merucy.

 **Coming soon.**


	2. Crash and Survivors

**So the polls are final the ones with the mists votes are:**

 **Raven teamed with Mick because there are outlaws (Mick formerly) and Mick is my favorite character in the show.**

 **Qrow teamed with Snart (Earth-X) Because they heros and they struggled their children hood friends (referring to Raven and Mick).**

 **Damian Darhk with Cinder Fall because they got powerful magic.**

 **Nora Darhk** **with Emerald because they stick with their savors/masters.**

 **Amaya with Weiss because they can summon stuff.**

 **Sara with Blake because their sword masters.**

 **Ray with Yang because they're very strong and stuffered losses.**

 **Nate with Jaune because their family members are hero's and they struggled to handle with their abilities.**

 **I decided to replace Firestorm with Zari because she actually better suited to assist Sara, she will probably team up with Sun or someone else and also she might be good friends with ilia because they had a rough life.**

 **I decided to add and to have him team up Grodd with Adam because they both hate mankind and want revenge on them.**

 **And I decided to remove Rip Hunter and replace the Reverse with Grodd because Rip he isn't skilled enough or have any super powers so RWBY villains would easily kill him, Thawne is too fast and over powered even for Ruby so to prevent the comments saying why Thawne couldn't go back in time to kill Ruby or Salem or somebody and the Time** **Bureau will NOT be in the story. This story will take place in Volume 4 and 5 of RWBY and in a AM (Alternate Muliverse) where Leo Snart decied to leave the Legends later.**

So after the legends adventure with Constantine, they want into the temporal zone. The Legends getting ready for another anachronism but it was something else I was a breach and it was pulling them in the Legends was on the on bridge when Gideon alarted Sara. "Gideon what's going on? asked Sara. "A breach has opened and is pulling us in rapidly." said the computer. "Wait how can a breach in the temporal zone." said the White Canary. "There is 1.47% chance of a breach to open in the temporal zone." said the ship's computer.

"Dam it what Your trying to say we might sent to another universe or something and get stuck there forever." said Mick Rory. Then of a sudden Damian Darhk, his daughter and Grodd appeared on the Waverider. "You how did you get on the ship." yelled Sara. "I have my own time travel device and with the help magic so we're going to take over this ship and we'll make you guys our slaves so Grodd do your thing." said Damian Darhk. Grodd tried to mind control everyone but can't. "Why you are not under my control!" yelled the gorilla. "After last time we installed anti-telepathic technology so we're not going to be your puppets this time Grodd" said Sara. Everyone was about to fight where the ship entered to shake because they entered the breach and they emerged in space. Everyone woke up with injuries wondering where in the multiverse are they. "Gideon where are we?" Asked Sara. "This universe isn't in my data banks but apparently the continents are in different positions that means we must be on another Earth" said the AI. "Well then we're have two Earths to rule for the price of one ship." said Nora Darhk. Then the ship started to shake because it was falling out of the sky. "Gideon what is happening?" yelled Sara. "The Waverider's engines are damaged during the trip though the breach and we are falling down to the parallel Earth." said Gideon. "Well then it looks like it's our cue to leave you to die but if you survive the crash I'll be waiting for you Sara." said Damian Darhk. Damian Darhk uses his magic to teleport his daughter, Grodd, and himself off of the Waverider to leave the Legends to die. "Well at least we solve our Darhk problem but now we need get off the ship." said Nate. "We're abandoning the Waverider?" questioned Ray. "Don't worry Ray, once we get of the Waverider we'll go to crash site and hopefully it survives the crash." said Sara. "If it doesn't?" questioned Amaya. "Then were screwed!" yelled Mick. "But this ship survived a nuclear bomb blast so i pretty sure it can survive a crash." said Zari. "So how are we suppose to get off this ship doesn't have any escape." said Snart. "Unfortunately the jumpships are probably damaged in the trip though the breach so we'll use the time scatters like the last time." said Ray. "Oh no we not doing that again." said Sara. "I made some changes to it, it will still have us in the same time but it will teleport us to a different locations." said Ray. "Go for it." said Sara as she walked to the ships controls. "Wait Sara what about you?" said Nate. "If the planet is inhabited we can't let the Waverider crash in a populated area as it might kill people and I can't let it fall into the wrong hands so if I survive I will lock the Waverider and go looking for you and don't use wear your suits, use your super powers or your unless absolutely necessary because I don't you to be this Earth's government to do experiments on you or frighten the people now get everything you need!" said Sara. The Waverider crew ran to grab everything they needed, Ray's ATOM suit, the heat and cold guns, Amaya's and Zari's Tolems, their suits ,and Mick even grabbed some food and beer along the way. And everyone ran back to the bridge. "Mick is that very necessary?" asked Snart. "I am stocking on food it might be awhile before I can have beer and I don't know if they have Oze in this Earth or not and besides I don't have any money on me." said Mick.

Ray pressed a button which teleported the everyone but Sara off of the Waverider. "Well Gideon It's just you and me." said Sara. On the screen Sara sees a small village and sand but lucky Sara steers it away and the Waverider crashes on the desert knocking her out cold but alive.

Damian Darhk, his Daughter and Grodd all made it to the planet safely however they encountered a few people and that it was Cinder Fall, Emerald, Merucy, and even Salem herself and Grodd growls a bit. "Salem we have inturd..." said Emerald but Damian Darhk uses telekineses to choke her and cut her off before breaking free, Cinder Fall Fire to user her fires ball on Nora Darhk But she uses her magic sends Cinder Fall's fire balls them back knocking her down and Grodd mind controls Merucy into fighting Emerald. "Fascinating I've never seen anyone like you three before so who are you 3." asked Salem. "I am Damian Darhk former member of the league of assassin's, this my daughter Nora Darhk and Grodd a telepathic gorilla. I must say you have mgaic of your own so give me a reason why I should let you live?" said Damian Darhk. "Grodd never see a human like you and why I can't control you?" said the gorilla as Grodd tried to control Salem but was unable to. "Uh the gorilla can speak? And to answer your questions Salem is imperbpus to mind control." said Emerald. "Yes Human you kind did experiments on Grodd, hurt Grodd one of them called Harrison Wells saved me but the Flash defeated and locked me in prison but now I am free." said the gorilla. Nora Darhk approaches Cinder Fall and reads her mind. "Her name is Salem and she is a species of creatures called Grimm who are soulless, and she wants to wipe out man kind with 4 relics and someone named Ozpin is her enemy and can reincarnate, there are animal human hybrids called faunus and humans mistreated them and now a organization called the White Fang who used violence to gain their rights, everyone are meta with something called Semblance and Aura, and everyone but the creatures of Grimm have them, the forces of this would are called hunters and not the ones for sports and Cinder Fall is one of the four Maiders who can access magic, control the weather and they open relic vaults and people with silver eyes can harm maidens and Grimm..." said Nora Darhk and she continued for a while as there was a lot of info form Cinder and Damian Darhk was very impressed by it. "So this world is like Harry Potter ha you think your the only one who want to rule this Earth called Remnant." said Damian Darhk. "So... Damian Darhk What you have to offer to us to join us." said Salem. "Time travel image the ability to rewrite history you could undo your previous defeats like form this Ruby Rose imagine to go back and time kill her before she can be born you can keep your enemies from being born think about it the possibilities with it." said Damian Darhk. "If that is true what we do for you want in return?" asked Cinder Fall. "You see your not only with enemies our enemies who called themselves 'The Legends' thwarted most of our attempts so with your help those loser won't stay a chance against us combined but don't underestimate them, they may be idiots but they are very determined and resourceful like when the time we were so close from victory then they defeated us. But their timeship which is a time machine that flies has crashed and they have been scattered all over your world and so with them sperated they are weakened, so if they're dead then not even your Ozpin can beat us because I have a method of undoing of stopping him from reincarnating So if you help us defeat The Legends give a home home for Grodd we'll help you get those relics and madiens in return and a second world to take over ." said Damian Darhk. "So what do you say Salem do we have our deal?" said Damian Darhk. Salem and Damian Darhk did a 'deal' handshake. "Deal! So what is your plan do deadest those Legends?" said Salem. "First we must find them and we hunt them down they may have no semblance and aura but they make it up for super powers, high,tech weapons and my nemesis Sara Lance who hate and she have no magic, no supers powers, no super natural abilities you can think of and she was able to take on people like yours with those abilities so don't go easy on her." said Damian Darhk. "Why this Sara Lance hates you?" asked Cinder Fall. "Because I killed her sister and I am not afraid of this Ozpin or Ruby Rose." replied Damian Darhk. "Well... Damian Darhk I think your recklessness may have you killed." said Cinder Fall. "I've actually died before when I was killed by the Green Arrow but my daughter resurrected me so I know how death feels." said Damian Darhk.

"So Who are those Legends look like?" asked Salem. "My daughter will show you Salem." said Damian Darhk. Nora Darhk give Salem a magical item and it everyone every current member of the Legends. "Pathetic they don't look threatening." said Salem. "Like said don't underestimate them." said Damian Darhk. "Grodd will help the White Fang destroy Mistreal Academy after all... Grodd they hate humans too so you all have something in common which is hatred of humans?" said Salem. "Grodd will comply" said the gorilla.

So Grodd was assigned assist Haszel.

"As for you Nora Darhk you will help Tyrain capture the silver eye girl alive and for you Damian Darhk since your better with your magic than Cinder you will help her train ." said Salem. "It's a honor Salem." said Damian Darhk. Nora Darhk joined up with Tyrian and they left together dubs and get Ruby Rose alive.

Team RNJR was walk down a road talking.

"... I'm actuallywas more of a 'Warrior's Wolf tail' kind of guy." said Jaune. "That's just a poney tail." said Ruby. "I stand what I said." said Jaune. They stopped when Nora Valkyrie said "Uh, guys?". They not only see a village in flames and they see someone... it was Nate Heywood injuried and a village in flames, they ran to him with Nate talking very quietly "Oh teleportation has bad side effects." said Nate. "Dudeare you ok?" Jaune asked. "Yes I am ok." said Nate. They helped him up and Nate was able keep himself up. "So what happened?" Asked Ren. "I don't know I was walking when some people came to me and I fought them and knocked knocked me out saying about raiding the village." told Nate. "So Who are you?" Asked Ruby. "Why are your cloths are stretched abut and strange looking." Asked Nora Valkyrie. "Are you huntsman if not what do you do?" Asked Ren. "Well I don't know what Huntsman are but I am a historian the name's Nate Heywood." said Nate. "Then Nate we go the village to see if they're survivors." said Jaune. "Oh saving people is also my job." said Nate.

So team RNJR and Nate ran to village to see if there's survivors.

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry for the long wait I lost my movamtion but thankfully some in comments that said son nice so thank you for the wait the next chapter will focus on Nate getting know oh Remnant and him reveling his powers and his origin to RNJR and Mick running into Raven and Snart meeting Qrow and Sara searching for the members of her team.**


	3. Amimal warfare

When RNJR and Nate got to village a surivor said that bandits before he died and Nate and RNJR got to get know about each other though Nate didn't tell he's a super hero from another universe on a time machine but he did mention about his grandfather being a hero and he exaggerated about his life and even told them about his grandfather and that actually impressed Jaune was surprised about his Grandfather being a hero and that I was top secret and he only know about it from his fathers story. Nate didn't notice about Jaune's night training and Ruby waking up to check on him.

It was night time,Sara woke up and found that the Waverider wasn't destroyed. "Oww...Gideon are you ok?" asked Sara. "If you referring that I am still online then yes." said the Ai. "Good give me the location on the other Legends so I can find them and bring them back." said Sara. "Unfortunately the transport log file was lost in the crash, the teleportion device is damaged and they may have move but I managed to locate Dr. Palmer with the tracking device on the ATOM suit who's on a different continent and while you are out I managed to hack data base of this world and you may like it or not." Told the computer. "Bring it up Gideon." said the captain. Gideon's screen's show about the Grimm, huntsman, news about the destruction of Beacon Academy, the faunus, humans, dust, semblance and aura and much more.

Gideon explains about that everyone is meta thanks to semblance ands aura and there is another species of human that is a human and Animal hybrid called faunus, the White Fang and almost everything else and worse the Waverider landed in Menagerie and according to Gideon it was where the faunus is there and some members of the White Fang live there so it freaks Sara out a little.

"Uh this isn't good at least it's better than that Nazi universe so everyone in this world so those creatures called Grimm are evil versons of animals and basically is a meta in this universe and I landed on this 'faunus' kind territory and they are being mistreated like the slaves before the civil war and this so called dust can 'preform' magic so if the Darhk's get their hands on it who knows how powerful they become and if I go the town I might bring a lot of attention and even a child of this universe has this so called 'aura and semblance' could go a lot of harm to us but Ray, Amaya, Zari, and Nate may be able to hold themselves from these aura users but Mick, Leo, and myself can't may not survive a fight from. So Gideon how does these human and faunus of this universe were able to access them and not our's cannot?" said Sara.

"Actually everyone in the multiverse have it our universe have never be access it because I was a dormant trait like a apex lost over evolution and a aura user can unlock yours and the other Legends." said the computer. "I just use anti-meta weapons against then then." said Sara. "That Isn't going to work the technology can't work on the aura users as aura and semblance is a natural ability as the metas abilities are unnatural traits so the technology will not recognize it." said the computer. "Well then time for me to find the other Legends, Gideon when I leave the ship security lockdown and invisibility because we don't want unwanted visitors going in, while I find the others." said Sara.

"On it captain Lance

Sara left the Waverider and brings supplies like food, water, gold to get money, a disguise which has a hood to hide nearly her entire body and walks though the desert.

It was day time for Mick Rory when he materialized he had no problem but he was in middle of a road in a forest. "Damm it I ended up in the middle of a fricken road this cannot get any worse!" said Mick Rory. But then a Grimm came the wolf one and Mick looked confused when he saw it. "Why there is a werewolf who looks like it's covered for ink on his whole body." said Mick. But the Grimm came charging at him but Mick uses his heat gun it and it killed immediately and a few seconds later it turned to ash and disappeared. "Woah the werewolf turned to ash, love it I'll do it again the next one I see." said Mick. Mick continued down the road and encountered more Grimm along the way and killed them.

RNJR and Nate was walking down the road again and to see there was no Grimm and form a distance it revealed that Qrow has killed all as he ready killed one and then left but after he left Leo Snart came after he left and said "Fascinating he can turn into a bird." said Leo Snart. He saw team Nate with team RNJR and used his ice gun to slide his way down but however it alarted RNJR. "I see someone creating ice coming down the hill and he coming straight too us!" yelled Nora Valkyrie. RNJR was getting ready as Snart came down the hill and he were about to fight until Nate told them to stand down. "Hold on he's friend mine." said Nate. "And he's corret the name is Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo for short." said Snart. Ruby yelled "Where did you get a gun like that?" she asked. "I'm afraid I can't you that information." said Snart. Team RNJR, Nate and Snart then continued down the path until they arrive at the Inn to sleep later.

Mick Arrived arrived at the same town minutes earlier at a bar the same one where Qrow and Raven would latter go to. "This place better have oze or I'll burn the place down." said Mick. Mick then went to bar to see there was people who he recognized which are black markers, outlaws, stuffaddicts and many others he's recognized. Then went to find a seat upstair and then drinks the alcohol he saved from the Waverider and stated the for hours and when her finished his last beer the Higanbana Waitress came to get Mick's order. "What do you want like sir?" said the Higanbana Waitress. "I would like to have some oze and get it coming." said Mick. "Right away sir and by the way what's your name?" said the Higanbana Waitress. "Mick Rory some people call me 'Heat Wave'." said Mick. "Ok Mick Rory or should I call you Heat Wave?" said the waitress. "Either own just get me oze." said Mr. Rory

Mick kelpt in having beer after bottle after bottle keep drinking and he decied to use his lighter l, he ordered a beer candles (from the episode Revenge of Rouges on the Flash), and even got his candles and stared and enjoy the flames thought it worried the waitress a bit. "Heat Wave you shouldn't be playing with fire you could burn the place down." said the waitress. "Chill I am only enjoying and watching flame burn." said Mick. "Why are our so intressed in flames Mr. Rory and the drinks you ordered you going to eat them or enjoy them?" asked the waitress. "Because I want to watch to world burn and to answer your questions both. So anyway I got it use the men's room make sure nobody steals my seat." said Mick.

"Ok." Said the waitress. "And oh by the way... did you ever killed someone." asked the waitress. "Oh I killed lots people, I even burned my own family alive." said Mick.

"Uh ok then." said the waitress. Then Mick went to the bathroom he left his beer, the candles and his lighter on the table but a few minutes later someone familiar came and the waitress asked "Uh hello ma'am someone is already sitting here someone named Rick Rory nicknamed Heat Wave by his friends." said the waitress. The person was female she have dark long hair, with red eyes with a sword on her belt the person was Raven Branwen. "If you don't give this seat..." said Raven as she drawingout her sword "I'll kill you." demanded Raven.

"Gezz ok." said the waitress. Rick Rory was in the bathroom for few minutes and when returned to his seat Raven was already and he was very furious at her. "You stole my fricken seat and you put out the flames which is was enjoying while it was lit and I haven't finished my oze so give me back my seat or you will see what I do to people who steal my seat unless it's a partner of mine, you should give be my seat, candles, oze, and lighter... IMMEDIATELY NOW!" yelled Mr. Rory. "First of all How did you get the nickname Heat Wave? And second second you dare yell at me! Do you who I am." yelled Raven. "First of I got it form when I burned my family alive, like to light things on fire. And second a bitch who doesn't know who she's dealing with so unless you want to burn like everyone else." demanded Mick. "I lead an entire tribe and I care more about them than my own daughter so you not the only outlaw you know." said Raven. "Pff I did things way better than you can do don't mess with me." said Mick

"How are you going to do that light me in fire with your lighter." said Raven. Mick pulled out his heat gun shoots the table next to him instantly evaporated. "This baby can reach maximum hot so you unless you you want to what absolute hot feels like then give me back what I want!" demanded Mick. Raven ignored him and just stayed here. "No? Then burn!" said Mick. Mick was ready to blast his heat gun on Raven but she knocked Mick out cold and took him prisoner to her tribe. "Oww my head wair why I am tied up and in a cage?" said Mick. Mick was the Branwen tribe and he see's Vernal with his Heat Gun. "Well it's look like someone have woken up." said Vernal. "Where am I?" said Mick. "Your in the Branwen tribe I heard you got into a fight with our leader and insulted her." said Vernal. "Pf that's nothing I was once a leader of an entire city full of outlaws one time and I want my oze, my candles, and lighter." said Mick. "I must say that was impressive you did that and no... oh what's your name by the way mr.?" said Vernal.

"Mick Rory but my code name is 'Heat Wave'." said Mick. "Ok how did you got that name Heat Wave?" asked Vernal. "I burned by family alive, love to light things on fire." said Mick. "Gezz that was harsh even for me even my leader showed mercy on her own family so I see you got scars on you by the way and what does this gun do." said Vernal. "Well first of all I did it accidentally. Second I got it from the fire that killed my family. And third it shots a lovely flame that can reach absolute hot and burn pretty much anything." said Mick.

"Where did you got it I know you couldn't have build it by your own." said Vernal. "A partner of mine hired someone to stole it from a laboratory." said Mick. "I you ever killed someone else other than your family because of the way you look?" said Vernal. "Oh lots of people, pigs, rats, soldiers, a mad man, civilians, mobs, and many more." said Mick. "Then how did you not get caught and also pigs, rats?" asked Vernal. "I called police or any law inforcers, and I call people who rat people out rats, and also I keep breaking out of prison, if had a nickel every time I heard a pig say I am under arrest I would be super rich." said Mick. "You must have get caught all the but not this time..." said Vernal who was cut off because Mick untied himself. "What the?" said Vernal. "This isn't the first time I was tied up." said Mick. "Well least you..." said Vernal before she was cut off when Mick opened the cage he was in. "Come on." complained Vernal. "I can break a high tech prison cell if want to." said Mick. Mick escaped the cell and there no one except for Venral as the rest of tribe out raiding other villages so it made it easyer for Mick to fight the Vernal. "You don't have a weapon so this should be..." said Vernal before Mick knocked her down and grabbed the heat gun from her. "Shut up." said Mick before knocking her out. "Well while am there I might have oze they may have stolen, and there is camp fire place so I can enjoy a nice flame." said Mick. Mick went the camp fire and used his heat gun to light it on fire and let Vernal stay there and she woke up she decied to let Mick stay there and when Raven returned she for once in years forgave someone decided to Mick stay for now at least though the hard to give him back his stuff which was nice of her, Mick actually get along with the tribe. Mick, Vernal, and some random bandits was telling stories of their robberies by the fire.

"They told me put my hands up and my pants fell down, because of all the loot I was carrying." said Mick. Mick Venral, and the random bandits laughed from it. "Oh I once robbed a food stand with only water pistol which was panicked to look like a real gun." said Mick. They all laughed again. "So Mr. Rory how did you got the name Heat Wave?" asked one of the bandits. " I burned my family alive like to light things on fire." said Mick. Mick and the bandits continued to tell stories and Raven actually like the one about the pants one and for once she had a little fun for along time.

In the bar where Mick, Raven, Qrow was at the waitress encountered Tyrian and Nora Darhk they asked where was Ruby and others. The next day Nate, RNJR, and Snart ran into a unfinished town, acording to Ren it left unfinished and stayed until Tyrian and Nora Darhk ambushes them. RNJR managed to hold them off and slam them into a building. "Who are you demanded" Ren. Tyrian and Nora Darhk came down the building and Tyrian said "What is doesn't matter now". "What we want is those two and her." said Tyrian and Nora Darhk. RNJR, Nate and Snart refused and so began a fight with Ruby trying to shot Tyrian but accidentally hits Nora Valkyrie.

"How ironic." said Tyrian. But thankfully Nora Valkyrie is immune to electricity and uses hit hit Tyrian away and Snart tried freezing Nora Darhk but missed and accidentally hit Jaune but luckily it hit his shield. "Hey watch your aim Leo." said Jaune. "Sorry if Nora Darhk haven't reflected it." said Leo. And the battle continued with Nora Darhk taking on Nora Valkyrie and Nora Valkyrie was too happy she stole her name. "I am gong to take down rip of!" yelled Nora Valkyrie. "I would to se you try rip off." said the other Nora. Tyrain recked Snart, Ruby and Jaune as Ren was backing up Nora Valkyrie and Tyrian was about to kill Nate with his scorpion tail. "So long sucker." said Tyrian. Tyrian was a about to finish Nate and Ruby yelled "Noo!" as she ran to save him but then the the tail came contact Nate steeled up. "What!" said Tyrian. "Haven't introduced myself name's Steel." said Nate. Nate then hit Tyrian into a wall then Tyrian Reid to rapidly slice Nate But was unable because he's too tough.

"This isn't possible!" yelled Tyrian. "I told you not to underestimate them." Yelled Nora Darhk. Nora Darhk gotten the upper hand and was about to kill the other Nora. "Bye bye rip of!" said Nora Darhk. But then Nora Darhk launched to the wall by laser blast that hit her. "I recognize this blast signature it's Ray." said Nate. And then Ray enlarges infront of Nora Valkyrie and Qrow then came to the town and assisted Ruby. "Woah!" said RNJR, Qrow, and Tyrian. "Who are you!" yelled Tyrian. "Names Ray Palmer bit you than call me the ATOM." said the ATOM. "Who just are you guys?" said Ruby and Qrow. "I thought you were a historian?" said Ren.

"It's a long story." said Nate. The battle then continue with Nate, Qrow, Ruby, and Jaune against Tyrian and Tyrian have everyone there but Nate as Nate steel have token far worse and Nora Valkyrie, Ren, Snart, and Ray against Nora Darhk. Tyrian desperately try to damage on Nate but fails and stabs Qrow big then his sliced by Ruby, and Nora Darhk gets blasted by Ray's gun the replicates crossing the streams from the Heat gun and Cold gun so Nora Darhk and Tyrian then retreats.

Hours later Qrow explains about Salem, the madiens, The relics and Nate, Ray, and Snart explains about the Legends, the metas, the Darhks, Grodd, their adventures.

".And if she gets them it won't end well." said Qrow. "Yeah happen one time with the Spear of Destiny." said Nate. "What is that?" said Qrow. "Oh I was used to sab Jesus one of gods in our reality who's blood powers the spear the prearced him which give the ability rewrite reality but thankfully it was destroyed by The Black Flash." said Nate. "So this Damian Darhk made a deal with Salem and you said he died then why he's alive." asked Ruby. "His daughter who we were fighting earlier resurrected him and he wants to rule all of time." said Ray. "You said you have a time machine and what you ended up though those breaches so that means we can save Pyrrah before she died." said Jaune. "I am afraid there was some things in time that cannot change so if your Pyrrah never have died it could have dire consequences like it might not let Ruby discover her silver eyes or something worse." said Nate. "So we got two enemies working together to destroy you guys correct?" said Jaune. "Yeah which means you're not safe anywhere or anytime." said Ray.

"Excuse me?" said Ren. "The Darhks have access to time travel if they go back in time to your earlier life they can prevent you from become who you are today or from existing." said Ray. "Why they didn't just do that to you earlier." said Nora Valkyrie. "Well they can't hop though dimensions other the demon world so we're safe but if they do it won't happen immediately because time is like cement it take time to harden so you can make changes before it's permanent so if they kill one of you we can stop them from doing it a though it will be very hard because they can just go back bite then kill you again." said Ray. "So your legit super heros how cool is that how many times did you save the wold?" asked Nora Valkyrie. "Three times one form a immortal mad name Vandal Savage, aliens, and from Nazis from another Earth believe me they will discriminate almost everything you can think of." said Nate. "So how many more of you are out there?" asked Qrow. "There is Sara went down with the Waverider to keep it from crashing in a populated area so if she's alive she will come looking for us, Amaya, Mick, Zari are still out there." said Nate. "So how did you go abilities and meet each other." asked Ruby.

"A timemaster Who is man in charge of protecting history named Rip Hunter recruits some of us and we was force blow up the timemasters because they got currupted and defeat Vandal Savage." said Ray. "How you able to kill someone immortal?" asked Qrow. "We found a way to remove it is to kill him in the different time zones while doing some religional ceremony ." said Ray. "I developed the ATOM suit because I watch my Fiancé die and I couldn't save her so made to suit to make sure I cannot be helpless again I used my wealth and have 4 PHDS although I nearly died learning to shrink from the first suit and its made of White Dwarf Alloy which is the stoniest allloy in my universe and also the densest." said Ray. "So what happened to the first one?" asked Ruby. "It fell into the wrong hands and so I had to destroy it." said Nate. "So Nate how did you get yours?" said Jaune. "I was badly injured by a bomb from a plane and Ray created a serum to save me and I turn into steel." said

"So are you basically invincible!" yelled Nora Valkyrie. "Not really certain stuff like the White Dwarf Alloy was able to break though it, it goes away if am knocked out and I can still be knocked back." said Nate. "I am from the Nazi universe my doppelgänger from their universe died saving them." said Leo Snart. "So what about the others." asked Ren. "Amaya is form 1942 has totem that can summon the abilities of animals, Zari is form 2042 have a similar totem that can use air, Mick was formally a criminal he makes up the crimes from saving the world, Sara is assassin but was never convicted, died like twice, there was Jax and Martin Stein who form Firestorm who can fly and change stuff but Martin died from a injury by the Nazis and to save Jax and Jax left us to move on and recover." said Nate.

"So that's our organs." said Ray. "There is Grodd Who is a telepathic gorilla who mind control anyone he chooses he got it form experiments and a particle accelerator explosion." said Nate. "This adventure is getting crazy." said Nora Valkyrie.

Sara reaches the town and no one even noticed, she got some food and she even given it to poor faunus child and at night time she noticed something suspicious as she see Blake, and Sun chasing Ilia. So Sara decided to assist them. On the roof where Blake and Ilia confronts. "Why you watching me." demanded Blake. And Sun then joined them and he knocks Ilia over and they fought and then when ilia about to stab Sun like in the show however not this time Sara came out of nowhere knocks it off course with her swords thus preventing Sun from being stabbed and then Zari dropped from the sky and blows out the wind caused by Ilia . "Who are you two and what are you doing here?" asked Blake. "It's a long story." Said Sara.

 **To Be continued...**

 **So this is the next chapter as I promised and also if your wondering about where Amaya well she's in Atlas somewhere in the same area where Weiss is and she will appear in the next chapter. Sara saved Sun from being stabbed by ilia from the show so you can guess where in the show timeline it takes place and Yang won't appear for a few chapters so she will appear around the start of Volume 5. And the next chapter will folcous on Amaya accidentally running into to Weiss in the airship she escape on and Sara and Zari explaining themselves to the Belladonnas and Sun. So the next chapter will take place at the end of Volume 5. If your wondering why Ray couldn't give RNJR lift well he has to be large to be able to do it and it uses a lot of energy remember when he faces the giant robot in th show back in season 1? So anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Glyphs and Totems

Sara, Zari was at the belladonna's place with both of Blake's parents confused and Sun was very thankful of Sara of saving his life. Sara and Zari told them how they got Remnant, The Darhks, Mallus, their adventures, the meta humans and many other things. Sun was impressed that Sara died twice and she was able to hold on to magic beings, and other supernatural humans though Ghira didn't believe them until Zari used her totem to blow in a breeze earlier as it was very hot and Zari decied to bring in a breeze which impressed Kali and Blake explained about the White Fang trying to destroy Mistral. "So you basically super heros legitimately super heros from another universe with a real time machine." said Sun. "So why are you are in this island? You realize the White Fang will hunt you two down right?" said Blake. "Getting hunted is what we do best right Sara." said Zari. "Correct Zari but we need find our crew first before Damian Darhk does. To answer your question we crashed on this island and we use teleportation device to scatter everyone to keep them safe but they might have move to a different location, the Waverider can't fly, the teleportation device is damaged as well as the jumpships we need to find them on foot." said Sara. "But we need solve our White Fang problem so we need to destroy it." said Sun. "No we'll take it back." said Blake. "But first can you activate our auras so be won't ge killed so easily." said Sara. Blake and Sun then touches Sara and Zari and Sara glow white and Zari glows red and their aura gets unlocked. "This is going to be fun." said Sara.

Mick woke up the fire after having a nice story time with the bandits and the bandits was nice enough to unlock his aura. "Man that was fun last night it was nice by th fire and to unlock my what is it urra?" said Mick. "It's aura Mick." said Vernal. "Right aura and I need to discover his seemblend." said Mick. "It's semblance Mick." said Venral. "Right semblance and I want it to be make me literally on fire so I can burn my enemies." said Mick. "You always want to burn stuff do you?" said Vernal. "Yeah I want to watch the whole world to burn." said Mick. "You almost sound like Salem." said Vernal. "How can city in Massachusetts be alive unless there is person named Salem then that name is stupid." said Mick. "First off all how dare insult Salem, yeah I agree it sounds stupid but she's dangerous if you want to know more about Salem you can ask Raven:" said Vernal. Mick then goes to Raven's tent.

Raven was sharpening her sword when Mick came inside her tent. "What do you want Mr. Rory?" asked Raven. "Vernal said someone name Saileeem or was it Salem and I want to know who is her because I want to know why she's so dangerous?" asked Mick. "You want to know but she will be very dangerous person Mr. Rory." said Raven. "Have you know I took on a wizard and his daughter, killed a immortal mad man with some help, I've got to tell you she meet which will blow your mind." said Mick. "Since I've never a heat gun with that magnitude I guess I got your trust what is it" asked Raven. "I am a time traveler from another universe I am I group called 'The Legends' we've saved the world three times..." said Mick. Vernal joined immediately after Mick started his story.

 **Five minutes of explaining later**

"... Then we ran into some demon calling himself Mallus and he gave the Darhk's their magic and then we ended up here on this world and then I ended up on the road and burned some of your so called 'Grimm' on the way and I went to a bar, ran into you, knock out Vernal and that's my story." said Mick. "So this Damian Darhk have magic too?" asked Vernal. "So now you shared your story now it's my turn so anyway I was raised by bandits with brothe than..." started Raven.

 **Another 5 minutes of explaining later**

"...Then I raided a village with the Spring Maiden ane destroyed it then I ran into you and talked to my brother and saw you were having fun by the fire and that's my story and Salem's origin." said Raven. "If you say you could defeat Salem so what's you plan Mr. Rory I am all up for it." said Vernal. "First we need beed to find the others then find this Salem, Sara will know what to do lets hope the Darhks didn't team up with her or we're all screwed as they'll very powerful combined with time travel then they can erase any of us from existence as you'll have no way of stopping them from doing that ." said Mick. "So what do look like?" asked Raven. "Oh haircut has a super suit, Nate can turn into steel, Leo has a coat with freeze gun, Amaya and Zari has a totems as Amaya's can summon animals and Zari's can control the wind, Sara has swords, blond and is very good a fighting and for the Darhks they're very cockey and have humor, have action magic like your called maidens and they read minds and they have gorilla that can control people like they're puppets. The Darhks can read your minds so if they come and you lie it won't work so neee our protection from them and we need your help to defeat them." said Mick. "So you suggest we help Ozpin we are not heroes like your team." said Raven.

"Neither any of us here or Zari are heros we outcasts and misfits and we are proud of it my people are more than heros we are better Legends." said Mick.

"So are you going to run for the rest of your lives and let this Salem and the Darhks take over both our worlds and be their slaves or whatever they'll do to you and your tribe or you help us and this Ozpin defeat our foes and when it's over you'll go back to being a bandit and live happy for the rest of you lives." said Mick. "I guess since we got the Spring Maiden and Salem will find us I guess we in it with everyone I guess it's a deal." said Raven. Raven and Mick does a 'deal' handshake and the plan to find the other Legends.

Weiss was getting inside her airship where she saw someone. "Hello is there anyone there?" said Weiss. Weiss then saw someone and it was Amaya hiding. "Please stay away from me I don't to hurt you but will to define self form those corrupted solders." said Amaya. When Amaya materialized she got mistaken her for a faunus and she was hunted by Atlas solders and they wanted her totem for experiments so she was on the run and she by confidence ran into the a person who was a friend of the same pilot on Weiss' airship as and said that he could take her out of Atlas on the same airship as Weiss. "Miss I am not a soldier and I am on my way to the airship so can you please get out of the way." said Weiss. "I am going there too so I guess we're travel buddies." said Amaya. Weiss and Amaya then proceeded to get on the airship and on the way Amaya told Wies the whole story why she got chased then it left. On the airship Weiss asked Amaya something. "So miss what's your name and what is this totem?" asked Weiss.

"My name Amaya I am member of the Legends... a secret military group we got separated and solders mistakened me for a 'faunus' they said and I heard this airship will get me somewhere safe and this totem was from my family it was to my mother and hers before that and so on and what's you name?" said Amaya. "My name is Weiss Schnee." said Weiss. "So why are you here and why do it those scars?" asked Amaya. "My father was being jerk to me so I ran away and to answer your second question I got the first one it from fighting armored knight and the second one from my father scratching me recently and can show you the knight." said Weiss. Weiss then summoned the knight that she told Amaya and Amaya was impressed and shocked.

"Woah thought I can only do that I guess we're sisters." said Amaya. "Really how?" said Weiss. Amaya presses her totem and she summons a gorilla for a few seconds before it disappeared along with the knight. "So you got glyphs too." said Weiss. "glyphs I never heard a thing but no I can summon an animal with this totem and it strong and harder to control the more I use it and I am not from a military group not anymore I am actually a time traveler from another universe." said Amaya. Weiss was speechless as she never heard of that before. "Do you have your aura unlocked?" asked Weiss. "Aura?" asked Amaya. "A manifestation or a extension of the soul. You never have aura in your reality?" said Weiss. "Most people doesn't even believe in soul because they don't have any evidence to prove it exists but my people of village I come from do believe it Weiss so can you unlock for me anyways for me." said Amaya. "Sure." said Weiss.

Weiss proceeded to unlock Amaya's aura and she had a lot of it because of the totem she had since she was a kid and she flowed the same color as her glow from the totem.

Team RNJR, Qrow, Nate, Ray, and Snart was on the move to Mistral and they had to carry Qrow because of the poison by Tyrian and they unlocked the Legends aura earlier that day. They argued wether to go on the mountains or a village the Ren said was destroyed and Ruby tried one thing which was Ray but however Ray said that won't work. "Ray can you just enlarge yourself and carry us there." asked Ruby. "I am unable to make all the way because it takes a lot of power to enlarge myself and the suit is low on power so that won't work even if I try to fly there myself and bring help it would still not work." said Ray. "Then you can go with us to that mountain." said Nora Valkyrie. "I will volunteer to go too I could use the entertainment and besides Nate would just get struck by lightning because his metal form." said Snart. They all agree to go their separate ways temporarily and Nora Valkyrie, Ren, Snart and Ray went to the mountain while everyone else would go the village. When Ruby and others got to the village they see it was in ruins and Nate was very curious why they didn't rebuild it. "I wonder why they didn't decide to rebuild it?" questioned Nate. "There are somethings that I don't know Nate." said Jaune. The continued walk down the village looking for help.

At Salem's domain Tyrian and Nora Darhk returned badly injured, Damian Darhk and Salem was already there and Tyrian was begging for mercy on Salem. "Please forgive me... those Legends are real... both of you please forgive us." begged Tyrian. "Three of them are already reunited we got to up our game." said Nora Darhk. Damian replied laughing and Salem was confused. "Damian what's so funny they failed to get her?" asked Salem.

"They will enjoy victory while it lasts there are still 4 more out there somewhere on this world separated, we need to destroy them while they're separated if they reunite our plans will fall apart and Mallus won't be pleased." said Damian Darhk. "Who's Mallus?" asked Tyrian. "Oh you weren't there when I had a chat about my master Mallus and he's the one who given me and my day our magic and he know where Sara because he made foolish move to use his magic by letting him be in her soul long enough to escape and current trying to take her over but she is too atronf for him to takeover which is why I have a plan B we'll break Sara, once she is broken he can take over her and she'll join us Ren we'll destroy the Legends and this Ozpin too Hahahahahah." said Damian Darhk. "What about the silver eye girl and how will you able to stop him from reincarnating?" asked Salem. "The Legends was able to remove a immortality from a man named Vandal Savage who got it from a meteorite thousands of years ago and I know a technique that can do something similar to this Ozpin once I do it you will not worry about him anymore." said Damian Darhk. "It will be impossible because our gods cursed him to reincarnate but I would be very pleased if you could do it and then once we destroy our foes and rule this world then we'll rule your world too." said Salem. "Mine will be easier to do conquer because very few people have superhuman abilities or high tech suits and weapons so it will be easy to take down but the Arrow, The Flash, and others in my world will be s challenge and my people have technology to neutralize your so called aura and semblance easily so we still need to be careful by the bit with those relics it will be very easy." said Damian Darhk.

Ray was flying with Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Snart beg nd him came charging very fast, fast and Ren know something very bad is going to happen. "Not again, Not again..." said Ren. "Tell me why are we in such a hurry?" Asked Snart. "Because something I know is still here and is going to kill Ruby and others." said Ren. "How do know about it then?" asked Ray. "Because I encountered it in my youth and I saw it wipe out this village along with my parents." said Ren. Then then arrived with Ruby and others standing there and they hear a loud roar. "What are you dong here?" asked Ruby. "You're friend believes we're in trouble." said Snart.

Ren then fall down to his knees and said "No." said a few times as the stomping noises started. They then the Nuckelavee Grimm appeared and everyone was ready to fight expect for Ren who was to scared to fight. The battle began with Ray and Snart opening fire on the on the Grimm and they were killing it until it returned fire and shot both Snart and Ray. "Are you two ok." said Ruby. " I am ok but the arrow damaged the core so I can't go under 36 degree Celsius or it'll explode and freeze everything within 5 miles with us in the radius of the explosion." said Snart. "The suit is undamaged but now it's too low to shot with full force or it'll shut down and it won't be able to use my weapons." said Ray. Nora Valkyrie, Jaune, Snart, and Ruby all end up attacking the creature. Jaune sliced underneath by the legs with Nora Valkyrie smashing the horse part of the body, Ruby trying to hit by the heat but was hit by an arrow and was knocked off while Snart freezing it's body to paralyze it but can't becaue he would need to be use a lower setting which was impossible to do because it was too damaged to go below 36 degrees and it need to be below that to do it and Nate and Ren was protecting the injured Qrow from it. The raged on for a long time and then Ren decied to face his fears when he, Nora Valkyrie and Nate was hiding under a destroyed house's porch. "Ren What wrongs I am have not known you for long but you seem to be scared so why are you qct by like this?" asked Nate. "Because I am affaid of it! The creatures killed both of my parents, and we were hidning under a porach and both us was scared so that's why I was acting that way." said Ren. "I know how it feels before I got my powers Illy blood would not cloth, my mother wouldn't let me leave the house until I wa 16 and I nearly spend half of my childhood in the hospital and one adventure at the Wild West I got hurt by a bullet that would even me when steeled up and it was made out of the same metal out as Rays suit and so I was afraid until Ray told me 'there can't courage without fear' and when tried stop a train made of the same stuff I didn't die and saved the day so face your fears Ren." said Nate. "You're right I should thanks Nate." said Ren.

Ren then came out and fought one last battle before he killed it like in the show. One by one the creature lost a limb until Ren killed it. "No courge without fear." Ren said quietly.

Then airships came to rescue them and took them to Mistral and every bit Ruby was at their room and Jaune was looking at Pyrrah's weapon and Nate asked him. "Who's weapon is it?" Nate asked. "I use to belong to my friend and fighting partner Pyrrah but she was killed by Cinder if only you can know what feels Nate then you know." said Jaune. "Actually I do we lost a Snart of our relality he sacrificed himself to let us live." said Ray. "We recently lost our friend Martin Stein when he was fatally wounded in battle and he psychically connected to Jax another member of our team who recently left and they're both going to die but Martin drained a formula that would get rid of the link and died so he could let Jax live and it hurt us a lot so we know how it feels Jaune." said Nate. Ruby was writhing a letter to Yang at the other room.

Damian Darhk was training Cinder on how to use her powers and he wasn't to impressed. "Come on your boring me to death. Even Sara did better than that." said Damian Darhk. They continue until she managed to defeat Damian Darhk. "Bravo bravo that's better now way better." said Damian Darhk.

At the bar hours later Qrow was drinking when Oscar came in and told him he's Ozpin now and Qrow have him his cane. "Welcome back Oz." said Qrow.

 **To be continued...**

 **So if this Chapter is a little wickey well my phone keeps crashing and I loose some of my work and I forgot what I type so I have to start from scratch so I do apologize if something is messed up and if your wondering this whole time will Yang appear. The answer is yes she will appear either the next chapter or the chapter after and it will take place on Mistrial now and the next chapter will go al the way from they meeting with Lionhart to Weiss and Yang meeting up with Qrow and others. So latter guys so I have special thanks for a nice comment for liking the part about Mick being with the bandits is to Greer123.**


End file.
